Settling Down
by ChibiCake
Summary: Doctor Eggman's finally disappeared and the Sonic crowd are settling down. SonicxAmy ShadowxTikal CreamxTails BlazexSilver KnucklesxRouge. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

It had been two years after Doctor Eggman had disappeared. No one had known where he had disappeared to so Sonic and friends decided it was time to settle down and get on with their lives. Sonic married Amy, they had one child, Blaze is engaged to Silver and were planning on having their wedding soon, Cream and Tails are dating and Shadow is 'flirting with Tikal' and lastly Knuckles is married to Rouge.

The girls were in the kitchen and the boys were in the living room. Cream and Amy were helping make lunch for everyone when they were talking about the boys.

"Shadow definitely likes you Tikal!" Amy told Tikal as she ate some cheese. Tikal sighed whiles shaking her head in disagreement. "Then at least say you like him!" Tikal blushed a deep red and stared at her feet.

"I-I-I don't like him!" The echidna said that a bit to loudly.

Cream covered Tikal's mouth,"Shh! Or Mister Shadow will hear you!" Tikal suddenly covered her mouth and her eyes opened extremely wide. Rouge sighed and sat down on the table.

"You two aren't going to make any progress if you don't flirt more..."

"Where would flirting get me?" Tikal cried.

"So you DO like him!" Blaze accused.

"Shut up!"

The boys were playing video games in the living room when they heard a loud shout. "Shut up!" Silver jumped and almost fainted on Shadow. Sonic laughed like a maniac at Silver as the black hedgehog grabbed Silver's head and shoved it into the wall, breaking it. Shadow threw Silver across the room "Don't faint on me hedgehog..." Silver was passed out on the floor.

"Come on you stupid mushroom!" Knuckles cried as he hit the controller as fast as possible. His hand was a blur of red. The screen flashed with the words 'Game Over' in bold. "

How are you so bad at Mario Kart?" Tails sweat-dropped when he saw the score, 12th. Knuckles grumbled and passed the remote to Sonic.

"Here comes lunch!" Blaze said outside the door. Amy opened the door and put down lunch on the table which was sandwiches and fizzy drinks. "We have a small announcement to make." Amy told the boys. Knuckles, Shadow and Tails already had their faces filled with food and nodded. Silver was passed out on the floor across the room.

"Me, Blaze and Rouge are pregnant!" Amy told them with a large smile. Silver snapped out of his dizziness

"What?!" Knuckles spat out his food and it landed on Shadow, but he was too shocked to notice.

"Sonic! Your falling off the track... Sonic!" Tails was shaking Sonic but he was passed out. Amy sweat-dropped at her husband and got her large pink hammer out.

**This was my first story I've ever done so ^^ I hope you enjoyed and I do not own Mario Kart or Sonic the Hedgehog they both were made by Sega or Nintendo. If I did own Sonic it wouldn't be as amazing as it is now! ^^**

** \- ChibiBlaze**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

-Amy-

All of the friends were sitting down. Sonic had a large ice pack on his head, I was stroking his bump, Knuckles was holding Rouges hand.

"Are you certain that we're having another child?" Sonic asked me. I nodded and smiled at him. Sonic took a deep breath and sunk deeper into the couch. _He doesn't want another child?!_ I wondered to myself. The blue blur was muttering something about chilli dogs and never getting a break from his child already. My cheeks puffed up and I decided to change my tactic of telling him. I put on my best puppy dog eyes and made my lip tremble.

"Y-your not happy?" His face was a picture. Sonic's eyes widened and was suddenly shaking his head at super-sonic speed. I was pretty impressed with my act actually. However his reaction did make me feel a bit guilty. He was so caring I wanted to cuddle him.

"I'm not upset! I'mreallylookingforwardtobeingadad!" He hardly breathed. I couldn't hold it in a burst into tears on his shoulder. I could see Cream over Sonic's shoulder, sweat-dropping and looking really confused

"Um... Miss Amy?" She asked handing out a tissue.

-Blaze-

After Amy's dramatic scene it made me wonder how Sonic had reacted to their first child. Silver stared at me with large gold eyes. He didn't even flinch when I poked his head.

"Hmm..." He muttered to himself. Then I realized he was staring at my stomach and my cheeks went a bright red. I covered my face from Silver and looked away.

"Looks like me and Cream are going to be an aunt!" Tikal laughed as she poked Creams side. Suddenly, I heard Silver next to me stand up

"Me and Blaze should get married before the baby then!"

"What!" The whole room cried, including me. Silver looked rather sheepish. He scratched his head.

"Well, we'll be busy when the baby's born..." All the girls awed at him.

"And Blaze won't look very good in a wedding dress with that giant bu-" Before he could finish I had hit him very hard behind the head.

"Really now?" I asked. Silver squealed like a girl before I chased him around the house with my shoe. Cream looked frightened and clung onto Tails.

-All-

Finally everyone was sitting down with two empty packets of tissues, two ice packs and more food.

"So no more surprises right?" Kunckles asked. They all nodded except for Rouge who shook her head. Knuckles looked at her,

"Aw don't worry Knuckle-head! I was just going to say I sold that Master Emerald of yours and sold it for something else." She finished with a wink. Knuckles took a deep breath.

"Goo- Wait... What did you do!" He shouted. Rouge looked surprised

"You do mind?"

"Of course I mind!" Knuckles face went redder than usual. "Get it back your thieving bat!" Rouge pouted and pointed to the car outside. "You sold it for a new car?!" Knuckles collapsed on the couch.

"Joke." Rouge winked at the echidna, "We should probably head home now anyway." Rouge smiled as she dragged Knuckles out of the room. Everyone sweat-dropped as all of the boys helped drag Knuckles into the car. Tikal looked outside and stared.

"So we're looking at Mr. Shadow then are we Miss Tikal?" Cream teased. Tikal went red and denied it, saying it once again a bit too loudly. Shadow frantically looked at Tikal and as they met eyes they both smiled and blushed at each other. It was even more romantic when Shadow dropped Knuckles head to give her a small wave. Everyone but Tikal, Shadow and Rouge flinched when Knuckle's head hit the car door.

"Did something scratch my car?" Rouge asked in an annoyed voice.

**Chapter two released very quickly right? Only one day! I'm having a lot of fun with this story even though I'm only on Chapter two! Made this Chapter longer because the other Chapter was a bit short *sigh* . Hope you enjoyed and we'll be seeing a new character that we may already know *wink wink* and Sonic and Amy's child next character! **

**-ChibiBlaze**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-All-

After Knuckles and Rouge had left, the girls were washing up all the dishes. "So Mrs Amy what were you thinking for baby names?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Hmm..." Amy wondered. After a few seconds she said "I guess if it was a boy I'd call him Tarek and if it was a girl I'd name her Sonia."

Cream nodded approvingly to those names. Tikal scrunched up her nose "I was thinking Lila or Alex..." Blaze tutted but didn't say a word.

The rabbit shrugged before going back to her dishes. "How are your Chao's?" Blaze asked.

"You mean Cheese?" Blaze nodded.

"He's a bit sick but I guess Chao's get sick as well as us..." Cream gave a bit of a sad sigh but continued to wash up.

Amy's face lit up "After I get home and get Fiona to come take care of Manik we can all take care of Cheese!"

"You would do that?" Cream suddenly had a massive grin that spread across her adorable face.

"Fiona?" Tikal asked. "Didn't she leave the freedom fighters to become a thief and then join Eggmans side?"

"She didn't completely join Eggman." Blaze pointed out. Amy shrugged "People change." Tikal made a face but didn't retaliate. She knew it was only going to end up in a fight if she did.

Tikal pretended she didn't mind that Fiona was suddenly on their side, but it kept nagging her that there was something going on with that fox. Nobody would make such a sudden change like Fiona did.

"I'm going to go see the boys." Blaze finished her bit and walked out, closing the kitchen door behind her.

Before Amy and Cream could make a comment, probably about Silver, there was a loud shout,

"OH! WHAT ABOUT A BIG BUMP?!" There was a high pitched squeal and a large crash. The three girls peeked around the door and saw Blaze dragging a fainted Silver behind her.

"Thanks for the food Cream! We'll be leaving now!" They both left with a loud bang. "Um... See you later Mrs Blaze...?" Tikal burst out laughing on the floor,

"Did you hear that scream?" She kept laughing.

"You know Tikal..." Amy gave her a look, "You scare me sometimes..." Tikal was about to make a comment when Shadow burst in with red cheeks,

"Sooo Amy..." He was carrying a large drink, probably alcholic. He smelt of beer and looked drunk. Sonic burst in and jumped on Shadow,

"Ya know Shads... Your like... Me... Cause... We look the same!" Amy grabbed her hammer, "And Amy... I know ya use to stalk me but... Ya know I love you and..." Before he could finish Amy hit him so hard he was flung across the whole room.

"Mrs Amy!" Cream squealed. "Does that mean Tails is..." Tails burst in laughing. "Is Sonic drunk or what!"

"Your also drunk Tails..." Amy sighed. Tikal walked over to Tail before hearing an oomf. She managed to stand on Shadow and probably from the weight, he passed out.

"How much do you weigh Tik?" Tails laughed. "Tikal, I always knew you were a bit on the chubb..." Tikal kicked Tails and he flew across the room before landing on Sonic.

"Mrs Amy! Miss Tikal!" Cream gasped "What now? Should I take Tails home..?" Amy shook her head before explaining her master plan for when the three woke up...

The three boys were tied to a chair all wearing different types of make-up. Sonic was wearing the smokey eye and red lipstick, Tails went for the playful, summer look and Shadow was wearing... just everything.

All of the girls were laughing at them. "I feel like a stone fell me..." Sonic groaned, waking up. Tikal shushed them before biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. "Amy can you give me some... WAIT... Why am I tied up?!" Sonic tried to move his arms but ended up looking like a fish out of water.

"God shut up faker! I have a headache... WHERE DID THE ROPES COME FROM?" Shadow screeched. Tails mumbled "OH great... So I got captured again did I?"

The girls all were rolling on the floor laughing. The boys all got a good look of each other. "Tails... Why are you wearing makeup... We've talked about how we deal with these emotions!" Sonic sighed.

"I was going to say the same thing Sonic." Sonic had an extremely confused look. Shadow shook his head, "So I guess we got pranked?" Tails and Sonic looked that the three girls laughing.

"Yes I guess you could say that Shadow!" Tikal giggled. The three girls held a mirror infront of the boys faces. Tails and Sonic looked horrified while Shadow looked quite... strange. "Who did the eyeshadow?" Tikal raised her hand. "That was quite an excelent smudge technique you have there."

Tikal blushed, "It was my first time..."

Shadow smiled, "I couldn't tell." After two hundered pictures later and the boys untied and all of their makeup taken off they decided it was time to start heading home. "Shads can I talk to you for a bit?" Amy asked Shadow. He shrugged and they walked out of everyones earshot.

"Admit it, you were awake when Tikal was putting on the eyeshadow." Shadow smirked, "What's your proof?"

"I've been smashed before, I know the difference between passed out and awake." Shadow shrugged, "I was awake, why?"

"You love Tikal." Shadow walked away. "So I was wrong?" Amy asked, upset.

"I never said you weren't right." Tikal smiled at Shadow when he went back and they started talking. Amy sighed happily before jumping onto Sonic. "Ow... Amy!" Sonic laughed. "Now what were you saying about a babysitter?"

"Oh yea! I hired Fiona last week." Sonic's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?"

"People change Sonic! Don't worry so much..." But it was too late. The blue blur fainted on the floor. Amy threw him into the car before driving away.

"Bye Mrs Amy and Mr Sonic!" Cream cried.

**Sorry for such a long wait! My computer had a virus and EVERYTHING (almost) got deleted on my computer ._. Ah well... Also my extreme... Tiredness... (not being lazy at all...) didn't help. Hope you liked the new update! I did use the names Sonia and Manik that are Sonic's future children's name. Any other child names/genders will be taken into consideration! No flames and thanks for reading! ^^**

**~ChibiBlaze**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**-Cream&amp;Tails-**

Cream was standing on the patio waving goodbye to the cute couple and walked back inside. Tails, Shadow and Tikal. Tikal was preparing to leave along with Shadow who was trying to offer her a drive home. Tails though, didn't look like he was making any advancement on leaving.

"Tails?" Cream asked as she looked at the fox watching TV. He looked up, his eyes half closed.

"Yea?"

"Are you um... leaving?" She asked.

"Only if you want me to." He said before looking back at the screen. Cream walked over and sat next to him,

"Anything good on?" She asked.

"The fault in out stars?" He asked. The small orange fox put his arm around her while she put her head on his shoulder. Sighing she nodded and together they clicked the OK button.

After three boxes of tissues later they both stood up.

"You were crying!" Cream exclaimed as she saw Tails wiping his eyes.

"I was not crying! I got tired and I have very watery eyes..." Cream put her hands on her hips and looked at him.

"What?" He exclaimed. Cream re-winded to the last scene and he started crying again.

"D-don't... just...-" He was cut off by Cream reaching up and kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened in surprise.

"U-um..." She pulled away and started blushing. Tails blushed as well.

"Cream... Will you be my girlfriend?" The rabbit hugged him and smiled widly.

"Is that a yes then?" He laughed while she nodded her head like a mad man. Tails picked her up and kissed her again, making her blush even harder.

**-Tikal&amp;Shadow-**

The echidna was running her hands through her spikes while Shadow was driving her home.

"You don't n-"

"I don't but I am." Shadow interuppted her. Tikal sighed. Suddenly, the car started to splutter and cough.

"I-is it meant to sound like that?" Tikal jumped and asked in shock.

"Tikal what car makes this kind of noise on purpose?" Shadow sighed "Probably low on petrol, looks like I'm walking you home."

"What about your car?" He dismissed it with a hand wave and pulled over. He got out, waited for Tikal to leave before he locked it. They started walking together, not talking, just awkwardly walking next to each other.

"He's kinda cute!" A small group of girls squealed as they looked at Shadow. He sighed and tried to look away. _Why would he look away from the attention?_ Tikal thought to herself.

"Is that his girlfriend?" One whispered,

"She isn't that pretty..." Another one muttered cruely. It felt like a stab to the cheast. Then she felt an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to Shadow. He twirled her around and kissed her on the lips. Tikal could feel a blush coming on. They stood there until the girls walked away. When they were out of earshot, Shadow pulled away.

"Sorry..." He muttered "I didn't like it when they insulted you so..." He sighed and looked away.

"Don't worry about it!" She giggled. Shadow opened his mouth, but closed it again shaking his head,

"Another day..." He muttered to himself, just loud enough Tikal managed to hear. He put his arm around her again and walked her home.

**So this isn't the longest piece I've done... I lost the folder that had this story in it (viruses...) and I'm generally quite lazy... I'm also writing another fanfiction! This was meant to be just a CreamxTails chapter but it was no where near long enough, so I added TikalxShadow in too make it longer xD. I was thinking if I got questions/more reviews I would answer them at the start of the fanfiction! And if I get... 5? reviews I'll update in... 4 days! Okay! Thanks and remember to leave a review!~**

**~ChibiCake**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai :3 So now I'm going to make this top bit first a bit where I answer reviews! (this increases my self esteem convincing myself into think that I get tons of reviews :| don't judge the ChibiCake ;3) **

**Luna the HP fan: waddap bestie ;3 Thanks! And I am prepared for all of the angry faces! MUHAHAHAHA but not really :| I'll crack at some point in a chapter and just do it because I can :3 (yes the :3 is my favourite emoji and also the :3 just a fun fact) **

**Now to the story before this intro gets longer than my story!**

Chapter 5

-Amy-

Sonic was in the back of the car looking adorable, like usual! Too a normal person he had drool trickling down his cheek and his arms and legs just splattered in probably in the most uncomfortable position but in Amy's eyes he was like a big, blue blanket. She wanted to snuggle next to him but that seemed a bit difficult when she was driving.

"Wha..." Finally he woke up. Wiping away the drool from his cheek he started to slap his face to wake up. When Amy stopped for a red light she was Tikal and Shadow walking by the pavement looking so cute! She wanted to scream and let her feels take over but then again, driving.

"Shadow!" Sonic screeched.

"I know it's so-" Then the car door flew open and Sonic shot out and pounced like a lion onto Shadow. Correction! Shadow hammer fisted Sonic before he could land on him. Once again Sonic was out colder than a pack of Ben and Jerries. Tikal had her eyes like saucepans and Amy just sighed.

-Tikal-

She felt a bit... confused. Too drop Sonic off at home for Amy or not, that is the question. On one hand she didn't mind spending time with fainted Sonic but then on the other hand they did knock him out.

"We'll take him back for you!" Shadow shouted to Amy. _Did he just read my mind...?_ She wondered.

"Aw... Okay... I'll see you both back at my place!" She replied as she drived off. Shadow winked at her and threw the blue blur over his shoulder, picked her up bridal style and teleported to Amy's.

It was quite a picture, Sonic on Shadows shoulder and both of them looking at each other lovingly. Shadow started tutting and with one hand, still holding Tikal, he picked up Sonic from the cuff.

"This faker is ruining the moment." Shadow muttered before tossing Sonic at his front door.

"Won't he feel that?" Tikal asked, looking up to see him slumped on the floor, "he's fine!" Shadow smirked. They looked at each other for a bit and got closer, and closer... before Fiona walked out. _Another person to ruin the moment!_ Tikal screamed to herself. A glance at Shadow showed he was thinking the same thing.

"Ugh..." Fiona groaned when she stepped on Sonic and walked out, "I can't believe we had a thing..." She looked disgusted at Sonic until she looked up and then she saw the two and grinned, "it's been a while Shadow and... female Knuckles? Don't worry I support your decision every second of the way Knucks! Did the surg-" Soon her smile turned into a terrified one,Tikal sent so many eye signals she got an eye twitch.

"My name is Tikal, not Knuckles." She snapped. Fiona took a deep breath and smiled again, "I didn't think you did swing that way anyway Shads..." She pointed to him carrying Tikal and got into her car. Tikal blushed and hid her face.

-Shadow-

Tikal hid her face, probably from a blush, but it made him smile. _She's so adorable._ He thought, "You probably need to go home now!" He coughed.

"I guess I do." There was a pause when she was expecting to be put down but Shadow wasn't having that.

"I'm carrying you the way there you know" he winked "don't want those feet getting tired. Her face was redder than a tomato. He chuckled and walked away.

"Wait! Are you serious?!" She looked at him,

"Yup!"

**Shadow's getting happier! c: I know I didn't keep my promise... BUT too say sorry I will probably do my next chapter in seven days! I'll try for all of you guys ;.; The narration is done by how the character thinks. That's why Amy thinks Sonic is faster when in reality, they're equal. No matter how much I show they aren't equal and Shadow is stronger in this... **

**Keep reviewing and all of that awesomesauce!**

**Thanks my mini cakes!~**

**~ChibiCake **


	6. Chapter 6

**So it wasn't in seven days... But.. I really have no excuse.. *sigh* I haven't given up on this story! Stay with me and I'll start updating more frequently! :3**

**Luna the HP fan: I'm sure we all would do the same! I'd probably be stalking them from Amy's car though!**

**Wolfe: That comment made me start writing this again because it gave me hope that people like this story!**

**Back to the story~**

-Sonic-

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yup!" Why did people have to talk so loudly. Especially in the morning. Blinking, he saw Shadow carrying Tikal and a car driving away. The licence plate was SC ARK, something about that seemed really familiar. Something that Shadow had told him but he couldn't place a finger on it. The car drove away and a new one came in. Amy's.

"We better go." Shadow muttered before preparing to sprint.

"Huh? What! NO!" Tikal screeched but unfortunately for her by the time she managed to say another word she'd probably be at home. Groaning Sonic pushed himself up and managed to stand up straight. Amy ran towards him and it reminded him of the old times. When he considered Amy as a stalker and himself as a hero. When they got older she got more mature and he realised that he wasn't the only hero defending the world.

"Sonic? You okay honey?" Amy asked him bringing him back from his dream world.

"Hmm? Yea I'm fine!" He smiled at her to prove he was fine.

"Good let's go inside." She smiled her beautiful smile and unlocked the door.

-Cream-

After a complete movie marathon of tear jerkers and the most scariest horror movies they knew.

"Cream." She turned her face to look at Tails, "I need to go in a sec." Her face fell and she looked at the floor.

"Oh... Okay..."

"I'm worried about Sonic and Amy..."

"Worried? Why?" There wasn't anything those two couldn't overcome. Not even Doctor Eggman could do a thing about it.

"It's about Fiona." Tails looked at her in the eyes and he looked deadly serious.

"I'm sure she's nothing too worry about! Amy said she changed."

"People can deceive others." He stood up, "When I knew Fiona, I knew both good and bad Fiona, and I can say now she was the type of person who could kill a man and not even bat and eyelash." Fear struck through her like poison pulsing through her body.

"I'm off now." Tails kissed her forehead.

_People like that are alive?_ Cream thought, people who can murder and not even think about the effect of their decision. Can they really change?

"Sure! I'll drive you home." She smiled and stood up. "The chao's are upstairs but I'm sure they're fast asleep." She finished with a wink. Tails gave a cheesy grin and scratched the back of his head, "you've always loved those chao's!"

"Yup!" She replied as they walked out and into her car.

-Shadow-

After a quick 'jog' to Tikals house, some slower people would call it a run but they were insignificant. The whole trip she had hidden her face in his chest and clutched onto his neck and squeezed her eyes closed.

"It's over." He smiled as she slowly began to relax. Putting her down carefully her face was still bright red.

"Uhm... Thank you!" She bowed and unlocked the door as quickly as her hands would let her. Which was admittedly quite fast. She paused at the door and Shadow cocked his head to the side in confusion. In a heartbeat she ran back to him, pecked him on the cheek and ran inside, "Bye and thanks again!" before the door slammed shut. He felt really hot. Great now he was sick, but he didn't have a headache or a runny nose. He only's felt like this once before but it didn't last long that time. Turning away he sighed and muttered to himself,

"Is this giving humanity a chance?" thinking aloud was something he did often, "is falling in love giving something a chance?" Looking up at the sky he smirked and started running again. _If you were next to me I bet you'd guide me through this and tell me what I'm thinking._ He started running._ You were always good at that. Maria._

**Brownie points to anyone who made a link between Maria and a certain thing in this chapter! If you comment where you think the link is and get it right instant virtual cookie! If I get to ten reviews I'll post it within four days. Reviews let me know you like where this is going! :3 All of you stay amazing!**

**~ChibiCake**


End file.
